Plane crashes don't always hurt the victom
by crevy11
Summary: When Bella ,and Edward go to Jacksonville to visit her mom ,and Phil. What happens when they get in a plane crash. Does Bella die. What will Edward do when the plane crashes.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's point of view

I was so excited! Edward and I finally get to go to Jacksonville, but I have to admit I was

kind of nervous . Edward has only seen my mom twice ………. In my hospital room after

James attacked me and at the wedding. "Bella" Edward asked "yes" I said.

"What are you thinking?" It was going to take a moment to clear my thoughts and to answer

"Nothing just nervous really" "Do you mind if I ask why?" I shook my head

and said "you've only met my mother twice and you've never met Phil." "It's okay that's

why were taking this trip." Then I heard our flight number be called "flight 321 is

now ready to board." "let's go!" Edward had said that in a confident way that made me

feel a little better. That's when I saw the little girl say "mommy I don't want to go on the

plane what if it crashes then I looked at Edward he looked at me and said I wont let you

get hurt right then and there I was nervous not about Edward me my mom and Phil . That

this plane would crash Edward held me tightly while we were finding our seats

It felt like a long way too Jacksonville. Edward and I just talked the whole way there .

He asked me "what really the matter" I said what I said before hoping he wouldn't notice

that was lying. H e of course noticed and said "really Bella" I said "what if the plane does

crashes?" "I'm pretty sure it won't happen love." It was kind of hard not to think of it.

That little girl's voice stuck inside my head "mommy I'm not going on the plane what if it crashes?"

That went over and over again in my head but it was only a half hour till my mom and

Phil met us at the airport. I could handle that right. I kept checking my watch every two seconds.

Then heard Edward say Bella calm down nothings going to happen." Then I said "how do you

know that?" He said "because I would know and find a way to stay safe." He saw my expression

and said "see." "yeah I see." It was only 10 minutes until we land at the airport and see Renee and

Phil. I can do this I thought to myself. Then I wondered if Phil would like Edward they've never

before. Of course Phil would like Edward how could he not. I mean It's like Phil will go up to

Edward and say I don't like you. Would he? Or will he tell me the same thing Charlie does "

he's not right for you?" I guess we'll find out soon enough. There is still five minutes till we land. At

that moment I wasn't happy. I wanted to be on the plane longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

Well, we arrived at the airport just fine. I was still nervous though. When I saw my mom and Phil I took a deep breath and walked towards them Edward followed. My mother hugged me tightly "I've missed you Bells." She said "I've missed you to mom, hi Phil." "Bella it's been to long you've grown. My mom and Edward hugged, Phil and Edward shook hands .Then we left the airport.

When we got to the house I was no longer nervous. Phil seemed to like Edward. So I was safe there. Plus, Edward said we were only staying here for 2 days unless I wanted to stay longer. But then it was back home. To tell everyone how it went. "Why don't I show you guys where you room is" my mom said. Then we went upstairs. The first thing we did was unpack. Which didn't take long? Edward and his vampire speed comes I handy a lot. Then we went back downstairs. My mom and Phil were watching TV.

Edward and I sat on the floor. I was using Edward as a pillow. Then we watched the baseball game. The Cubs and the Brewers were playing. Well, that's what Edward told me anyway. Then Edward started what I hoped a short conversation "so Phil I heard you were a minor league baseball player?" "Yeah, that's right" "my family and I enjoy playing baseball!" "I'm surprised you get to play with all the rain over there." "Yep it's really hard with all the thunderstorms." Then I hit him but nobody noticed.

It was getting late so we went to bed well I went to bed Edward just watches me.

The next day my mom and I decided to go shopping. While, Edward and Phil watched another baseball game. I'm surprised Edward didn't get bored hearing STRIKE ONE, STRIKE TWO. I know my mom and me did that's why we decide to go shopping. I got a couple of shirts and jeans. I'm sure Alice is going to give me an hour lecture on how to shop for clothes.

When we got back to the house Edward and I went straight up to the room. "Did you have a good time?" "Yes, as a matter of fact I did" "what did you get?" "I got a three shirts and one pair of jeans." "Good you deserve them." "I just can't wait to hear the lecture Alice is going to give me!" I said in a sarcastic way. "She's not going to give you any type of fashion talk. I promise." "You're gonna give her a heads up right?" "Of course unless you want to seat through the hour lecture?" "NO I think I'm ok." He laughed at my automatic answer. it was pretty late so we went to bed Romeo and Juliet was on. I fell asleep in Edwards's arms. When I woke up it was 8:00 A.M "good morning." The velvety voice I could recognize anywhere said

"Morning." "Sleep well?" "I'll always sleep well in your arms." He rolled his eyes we could stay another day or we could leave which do you prefer?" "Leave please." "Ok I'll pack you make get yourself ready." "Yes, sir" I laughed. Of course he would be done packing by the time I got into the shower. After I was done I made myself breakfast. "Did you worn Alice yet?" "Yes don't worry she is not going to say one word" "Phew……………………that's a relief." He laughed

I ate slowly passing up time before mom and Phil got home. So I would be able to tell them bye. They went to a baseball game in Daytona which is like 2 hours away by car. The game lasts about two hours. Our plane leaves at 4:30p.m. So they'll get back around 2:00. Then we were going to lunch. After I was finished eating we went watch TV nothing was. When they got back home. We went to lunch which past pretty fast. When we got back to the house we said bye and we were off too the airport. Finally it felt like we have been here for weeks. Thank god we were finally leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov

When we got to the airport there was a sudden chill that went down my spine. I just ignored it. Are plane was about to be boarded. I was so happy to be getting out of here. "Were boarding Bella!" "What? Oh! Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said feeling guilty that I didn't know. "That's okay. I for give you." Then we left to get on the plane. We got settled in our seats and relaxed. Did you enjoy your vacation?" "Yep it was fun."

"Alice is going to want to know everything." "Aww man I didn't think she would want to know everything!" "Don't worry you don't have to tell her everything." "Thanks." He smiled and said "no problem." Then I got settled and relaxed in my seat. Then some one on the intercom said something in Spanish than in Italian. I looked at Edward for a translation but he was frozen .Then the intercom said it in German then in English.

Lady's and gentlemen please stay calm were crashing. Oh that's why Edward was frozen. Holy shit were crashing. I chanted in my mind. Then I leaned into Edward. Still frozen then I felt his arms around me. Then everything went black. Either I was dead or I was dead one of those. Damn how is Edward going to hold up Charlie, my mom, Jacob, my whole entire family? I kept thinking about that until I heard the voice I could hear anywhere. The velvety, silky, soft, and lovely voice I loved "Carlisle what if she did die she's on life support that might be the only thing keeping her alive." That's when I couldn't hear any more. Until my eyes opened!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov

"Oh Bella, love!" Edward said standing up from his chair. "Bella I love you so much. I'm so sorry." "I love you to Edward. But you shouldn't be apologizing it wasn't your fault." He rolled his eyes "Bella are you in any pain at all?" I didn't notice I was in pain until he mentioned it. "Owwwwww yes everywhere." I said starting to cry. Just then Carlisle came in the room and gave me some medicine. "This will take away the pain Bella." I took the medicine right out of his hands when he said that. Then my body went numb. "How do you feel now love?" "Better I feel numb." "That means the medicine is working." Carlisle said. Then he left. I wanted to have Edward hold me but there were so many tubes you probably couldn't ever hug me. "Did you get hurt?" I asked him.

"Bella, I'm standing right beside you without a scratch and you're worried about me" he said. I nodded. He shook his head "Bella I'm fine right now we need to worry about you." All I did was nod. He closed his eyes in relief I'm guessing. "What's our story?" "Story?" he asked confused. "Yeah like how you didn't get hurt people know you went." "The nurse doesn't." I nodded in agreement. "So how are we keeping this from Charlie?" "You don't need to worry about that love." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever". Then I moved my arm absentminded. I winced at the pain. "Love are you alright." "Yes just these damn tubes." I said pointing to the tubes in my arms. "Well now that you are awake when Carlisle gets back we can take them off." "Finally." He laughed and kissed my forehead "sleep my Bella you need to rest Carlisle won't be back for awhile" I felt no need in arguing so I nodded. I closed my eyes and he started to hum my lullaby.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up I was surrounded by my family. Well all except Charlie and Carlisle. "Oh Bella, honey, I'm so sorry." Esme said her voice filled with sadness. "It's not your fault Esme it's nobody's fault I said looking at everyone. Then I moved my arm and noticed …………… the tubes were gone. Carlisle must have taken them off when I was sleeping. Edward came to lie next to me. The Alice walked over "Bella I'm sorry this happened to you." "Like I said before Alice it's nobody's fault." She gave me a light hug. But it still hurt "Ow Alice let go please." "Oh I'm sorry Bella." Then I heard Edward growl "Stop Edward she didn't mean to. It doesn't hurt any more. I'm fine." He didn't say anything. Edward still looked worried after an hour. I felt tired but I didn't want to sleep. "Bella, love, you need to sleep." I nodded. He started to hum my lullaby and soon enough I was asleep.

I was in a dark place no idea where but I was scared to death "Edward, Edward." I said starting to cry. Then I saw a dim light. So I walked toward it. But every time I got close it kept going further. I called for help but no one answered. Then all of a sudden a light came on. On the floor of what seemed to be an airplane were people that I didn't know and some I did Charlie, Angela, Jacob, Mike, and … Edward. Then I noticed they were all DEAD. "NO" I screamed "NO" I cried for what seemed forever. Then a voice came to me "you will be dead in 5, 4, 3,

"NO" I woke up screaming and crying then Edward was at my side in a second "shh, love it's alright I'm here shh." I just kept crying though. Then I stopped, remembering that it was just a dream. A horrible horrible dream "are you hungry" Edward asked. I shook my head. He nodded and then Alice came through the door. "Here Bella Carlisle said to drink as much as you can." I nodded "Thanks" "no problem" I reached for the water when I felt pain all over "love, what hurts" "my ………….. Everything hurts." Then Alice was gone.

Edward was holding me and drying every tear that was about to fall. Carlisle came back along with Alice. He gave me the same medicine as earlier and I felt no more pain. "How long do I have to stay here Edward?" "Until your 90 percent better." "Ugh" he smiled an apologetic smile then my favorite crooked smile. Then all of a sudden my chest hurt. "Edward …………. My chest ……… hurts." "Carlisle" he yelled. Then Carlisle had a huge needle in his hand. I buried my face in Edward's chest. Then it was black.


	5. Chapter 5

Epov

"Great," I thought to myself "My angel is unconscious and I can't do anything it's all my fault why did I have to freeze up." "Edward…" Carlisle called me "can you come here for a minute." "Sure" I nodded and started walking to his office.

Back in Carlisle's office he said to me "Son she is awake but-" "WHAT! Is she okay. I'm going to go see her" "Son, she isn't exactly stable. Just be gentle. Don't talk about the plane or when she went unconscious okay?" I nodded already at the door ready to run back to her room.

I knocked on her door before entering. "Bella, honey?" she didn't look at me. She just layed there on her side. I walked over to her and sat down in a chair. I took her hand in mine. She then turned around and said "I love you" "I love you too more than you can imagine." She smiled. I smiled my cooked smile back at her. For awhile we sat like that. Then she said "Edward why'd everything go black? Then I remembered what Carlisle had said back in his office. "Don't talk about the plane or when she went unconscious okay?"

"I don't know," I said "I wish I did though" I knew she wouldn't believe it but it was a shot. She sighed. "Edward, I'm fine, really I just want to go home." I gave her an I'm sorry look. "You can soon. "You can soon." I said "not soon enough." She said. I kissed the top of her head.

Later that night Charlie came by. "Hey bells." He said "how are you feeling? "Okay I guess." "Do you want me to get Carlisle?" "I said I was fine Edward, calm down" "are you sure?" She nodded. "Do you know when you can go home yet?" Charlie asked. "Not exactly. Soon I guess." Then she looked at me and I nodded. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you bells." "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT IT'S –"Bella, love, you need to calm down for me… please" I said soothingly. But she didn't she just kept on screaming.

"- SO STOP TELLING ME YOU'RE SORRY!" She said while breathing really hard. I called Carlisle. He came in one second later. "Bella can you calm down for me please?" He said. "Charlie I may need you to leave." Charlie nodded and left. "Edward you're the only one she'll listen to. Talk to her." Carlisle said. "Bella, sweetheart can you please calm down I don't want you to get hurt. Please Bella please." I begged.

I didn't want her to get hurt. I really didn't. I would do anything to get her to calm down. I bent down and kissed her forehead. She stopped freaking out. "Thank you." Carlisle thought to me. But I just wanted to know if my angel was ok. "Carlisle is she alright?" He nodded. "Bella are you feeling ok?" I asked worried. She nodded and mouthed "thank you." "No Bella thank you." She shook her head. "What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Love there is nothing wrong with you. You're perfect. More than perfect. "No I mean. Why did I freak out like an idiot and why did I black out all of that?" "Bella you are not an idiot!" She rolled her eyes. Typical Bella. I shook my head "Bella before I came here I was researching that such thing." Carlisle said. "You had an allergic reaction to the medicine I was giving you before you blacked out. You were allergic to it. Badly. But we didn't know." "Oh anything else?" she said.

God I hope not. She's been through enough. Carlisle shook his head. We both sighed. "I'm kinda tired. Can I go to sleep?" I nodded. "You don't have to ask permission to go to sleep love." I said smiling. She just nodded. She did look beat. I was going to make her go to sleep earlier but Charlie came.

Bella started to stir and then she was talking. "Please … don't do that." I was confused. I didn't know what she was talking about. "I'm so sorry please don't blame him. It's all my fault. What was she talking about nothing was her fault. I wanted to wake her so bad but she needed her rest. Even if it meant with her having a bad dream. "Please I'll beg him. Jus don't hurt them." She said. "Please no I'm sor-" the she cut off and woke up screaming. "Bella shhh its ok your safe. I'm right here don't worry shhhh" I tried comforting her and I succeeded. She was really scared I could tell I wonder what her dream was.

"Bella what was your dream about?" I asked. She shook her head. "Please Bella tell me." I said begging. "Well, we were at volterra and," she started to cry. "Bella shh your ok no one will hurt you." I said soothing her. "They were trying to kill you Alice and me." I held back a growl. I was mad she dreamed of that. I wished had dreamed of happy thoughts." "Why were they going to kill you Bella?" "Because I am still human." She said. I just held her there.

"Bella as soon as you want to be changed you tell me." "Kay … now" she said. "What?" "I want to be changed now." She said. "No!" I said. "But you said-" "Bella I know what I said. But I'm not changing you now since you're in this horrid place." "ok." she said. I sighed and shook my head. "Hey Bella!" said the family coming thru the door. "Hey, guys." She said. "Are you feeling ok Bella?" she nodded. I gave her a look. "I am." She said. "Well, that's good" Rose said. "Do you ant any water or something?" Alice asked. She shook her head. Alice just nodded.

There was a knock at the door. Then it opened. And a familiar female voice said "Bella?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Bpov _

"_mom?" I half yelled half screamed. Could my mom have really flown up here. She fully entered the room. "Bella, oh my god, honey!" she said. _

_Acutely in the week that I had been here I never really looked at myself. "I know I probably look horrible." I said. "You look beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled. "no its that every time I come to see you your in the hospital." my mom said. _

_I laughed. They all gave me weird looks. "well, its true." I said. They all shrugged and nodded. All except Edward. He didn't like the idea that what my mother had said was true._

_I shook that out of my head. My mom was here I should be happy. "so, mom where's Phil?" I asked. "He had some baseball stuff to deal with." she said. I nodded._

_My mom and I talked and talked. Everyone had left but Edward. He was always by my side. _

_There was a knock at the door. It was Carlisle. "Oh, hello Renee" Carlisle said. "Hello!" my mom said. Carlisle smiled. "well, Bella." Carlisle said turning towards me. "You are going to be able to be dismissed tomorrow." he said._

"_Finally!" I said with a sigh. Edward squeezed my shoulders. I smiled. "But," Carlisle said. Edward, my mom, and I sighed. "you will have to be well rested for two weeks." he said. _

_I sighed. But said "okay!". Carlisle nodded. Then left. "well, Bella its getting pretty late. I should go." my mom said. "But I will see you tomorrow. After you leave the hospital and get home." she said. I nodded. "Night, mom, love you." I said. "Night, sweetheart!" she said. Then walked out the door._

_I looked up at Edward and smiled. He smiled back. "I love you." I said. : I love you more." he said. "not possible." " yes it is." he said. I shook my head. Knowing he would win._

_He laughed. "Bella aren't you tired?" he asked. I shook my head. "not really." _

_He nodded. "Do you need anything?" he asked. Actually I was starting to get as headache. " umm, yeah can I have some aspirin and water please." I said. " Are you feeling okay? What hurts?" he said getting really concerned. "Edward calm down I'm just getting a headache." I said. "Alright I'll go get Carlisle." he said. Then left. _

_I knew he wouldn't be gone long. So I used that time to clear things in my head. There was a lot the plane crash , my allergic reaction everything. In a couple minutes Edward was back. With Carlisle following behind him. _

"_\Here Bella this will help but it will make you tired." Carlisle said. I nodded. While I took the medicine Edward sat down next to me. After I was done taking the medicine Carlisle left. _

_Then I noticed Edward staring at me. " what ?" I asked " I'm sorry." he said. I sighed. " It's not you fault. Even if it was I wouldn't care. I would still love the way I do now." I said firmly. He nodded. "okay." _

_We sat in silence for a minute. "You should get some sleep Bella." Edward said. "I'm not tired." I said. He sighed. We just looked at each other. Then about five minutes later I felt sick. _

_I got up and ran to the bathroom. ( a/n there's a bathroom in her hospital room.) Leaving a confused Edward behind. _

_I fell to my knees in front of the toilet. I couldn't hold myself up anymore. "Bella!" Edward half yelled when he saw mw on the floor. He came and helped me get to my knees. Then pulled my hair back. I handed him a hair tie that was on my wrist. He pulled it back in the hair tie. _

"_Go. Get. Carlisle." I said between gagging. "And leave you here alone. There's no way." he said "I'll be fine. Just go." I said. _

_Edward took one more look at me. Then disappeared. A second later Carlisle and Edward were back. _

_Carlisle was asking me so many questions. But I was throwing up so much I couldn't speak nor hear. But I did hear one thing clearly. " she may not be able to leave tomorrow." _

_SHIT! I was so happy that I was gonna be able to go home. Finally about twenty minutes later I stopped puking. I was so weak I couldn't walk. Edward carried me to the bed. _

_He kissed my forehead. Which felt really good. With my hot skin and his cold lips. " Sleep my Bella I will stay by your side every minute." he said. I was so exhausted all I could do was nod. But before I drifted off to sleep I mumbled. " I love you." " I love you more." he said._

_I smiled. He kissed my cheeks, nose, and forehead. "Bella you need to rest." he said. I nodded._

_Then I drifted of to sleep. Where I dreamed of Edward and me in our meadow. _


	7. Chapter 7

Bpov

I woke up the next morning feeling awful. I felt lightheaded. I had a headache and am pretty sure I'm running a fever.

I opened my eyes. Right that moment Edward was by my side. "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged "fine." "You're a bad liar Bella." he said. "I know." I said smiling.

"So how are you really feeling, no lying." he said. I sighed. "I feel horrible. But don't worry about it." I said. "Do you want anything before we leave?" he asked.

Wait. We were still leaving? I would have thought we wouldn't. "we're still leaving?" I said excitedly. He chuckled. "Yes. Why wouldn't we?" "Because of last night." I said.

He nodded. "Carlisle said it was just the flu." "oh," I nodded. "I love you." he said. "I love you more." I said. We laughed. "Not possible." he said.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked. "six-thirty a.m." he said. I nodded. "you can go back to sleep if you want love. We don't leave for another two and a half hours." he said.

I shook my head.

He sighed. "You need to rest Bella." "Edward I'm well - oh no here it comes again." I groaned and ran to the bathroom.

Edward was beside me in an instant. Yet again. I threw up for about ten minutes. I felt disgusting. I brushed my teeth while Edward stared at me with worried eyes. "I'm fine now." I said to him.

He didn't seem convinced. I sighed and walked back to the hospital bed. Edward laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, love, you need to rest." he said. I was actually pretty tired. Too tired to argue. I nodded. He started to hum my lullaby and I instantly fell asleep.

I dreamed of Edward and me together. I was happy. Until I noticed where I was. The plane. Except this time was different. Edward was kicking out the wall of the plane. Putting his hand in front of me like I was gonna fall.

Then he grabbed my waist and acted like he was about to jump. Then he really did jump. Before we made it to the ground. Everything went black.

I woke up and Edward was carrying me. " where are we goin?" I asked groggily. Edward chuckled. "Home, love." I nodded. "Go back to sleep, love" he said. I shook my head even though I was really tired. I couldn't sleep any longer. "I can walk." I said.

He sighed and set me on my feet. I stumbled. If Edward hadn't caught me I would have been on the floor. He laughed and picked me up bridal style.

I laid my head on his chest. I sighed. Finally we were going home. " what's the matter?" Edward asked. "nothing just happy were leaving." I said. He nodded.

Edward signed me out and we walked to the car in the parking lot. He put me in the passenger seat and reclined it. He shut the door then walked to the back of the car. He opened the trunk and got something out. Then my door opened and he put a blanket over me and a pillow under my head. Then he kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes. I had a terrible headache. So his cold lips felt good against my forehead. Before I knew it we were out of the parking lot and on the road.

" how are you feeling?" Edward asked. " I have a headache." I said. " I'll get you something as soon as we get home." he said.

I sighed. "ok." knowing arguing wasn't gonna help. Even though Edward never turned his head. I could see his eyes go back and forth between me and the road.

We were almost home. I recognized the long driveway. About two seconds later we were in front of the house.

I opened my door and stood up. I felt dizzy from all of the sitting and laying down I have been doing.

I leaned on the car for support. Then Edward was by my side holding me up. Careful not to hurt me. I still had a cast on my ribs. " I'll take you inside. I'll get Alice to bring in your bags." he said.

When we got in everybody was giving me hugs and kisses on the cheek. I knew Emmett was the first to give me a hug because it was his usual bear hug. " ow!" I screamed. When my ribs began to hurt.

"Emmett!" everyone yelled. "Oops sorry Bella." Emmett said. "its ok." I said. "Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded. Then Edward said something to Emmett who ran out.

I was afraid Edward said something to him that made him mad. "what did you say to him?" I said. "To go get your bags." Edward said. I nodded. Then Emmett came back in with all my bags.

He gave them to Alice who took them to who knows where. Then Edward picked me up and took me to our room.

A/N - sorry this took so long to post I didn't have a computer I could update on. But its up now so enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Epov

I was laying in bed with my angel sleeping in my arms. She started to mumble in her sleep. "Edward . . ." she mumbled still asleep. Then she started to toss around in my arms. Then woke up startled and sat straight up.

Bpov

I woke up from my very confusing and frightening dream. I was breathing hard and gasping for air. "Bella, are you okay, sweetheart?" Edward asked. I sighed and snuggled in to his chest. "Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah." I said while nodding my head. "okay, then why don't I get Alice to come help you get dressed." he said. I nodded. I was still unable to move around too much without it hurting. Edward thought I needed help to get dressed in the morning.

There was a knock on the door and Alice came in. "Good morning Bella!" Alice said in her cheerful normal voice. "Good morning Alice!" I said. She helped me get dressed. Then she told me to come right downstairs when I was done getting ready.

After I was done brushing my teeth I brushed my hair and went downstairs. Once I was at the bottom of the stairs I was picked up unexpectedly. I screamed just a little. "Sorry, Bella." Emmett apologized. Putting me down.

"It's okay, emmett. You didn't mean to scare me." I said. I walked into the kitchen to see eggs, pancakes, toast, and beacon all on the table. No way was I going to be able to eat all of this.

"I hope you like it." Esme said in her sweet motherly voice. "I'm sure I'll love it Esme. Thank you." I said to her in the sweetest tone of voice I could do. She smiled. I sat down and started eating. There was definitely no way I could eat all of this.

Suddenly, Edward was next to me. I jumped when I saw him. Which caused my ribs to hurt. My arms automatically went to my ribs as to hold them together or something. "Oh, I'm so sorry love. I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you." he said in a very sympathetic voice. "It's okay I know you didn't mean to. don't worry about it." I said. He sighed. "Does it still hurt? If it does I can get you some of the pain medication Carlisle gave you?" he asked. "Can you please? But only one it don't hurt that much." I asked him. He nodded and was gone and back in a flash.

He handed me a glass of orange juice and the medicine. I took the medicine then started to feel dizzy. I stood up and was about to fall. Edward was there in a second holding me up. "Edward, help me get to the bathroom. I think I'm gonna throw up." I said to him. He picked me up and took me the bathroom. Just in time because as soon as I got there I crouched down by the toilet and threw up.

I was done throwing up about ten minutes later. I felt so awful. I went downstairs and laid on the couch while flipping thru the channels on the TV. Edward insisted I go and lay in the bed upstairs but I didn't feel up to it. After a little while Edward asked "Are you feeling any better, love?""Some . . . Not much though." I said truthfully.

"Your sure you don't want to go upstairs and sleep in the bed?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed. I started to flip thru the channels again. Then I started to feel dizzy again. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I couldn't hold myself up anymore and my knees gave out and I collapsed in the bathroom doorway. Then Edward was there in a flash asking me if I was okay. All I could do was nod.

I felt his arms go around me and he helped me up. Once I was up I walked over to the sink and used the sink by the toilet to hold me up. I thought I was gonna throw up. But I calmed myself down and I felt better. "Let's get you to bed." Edward said. This time I didn't complain. Laying down in the bed sounded good.

When we got to the bedroom I walked to the bed and laid down. Then Edward laid down next to me. He kissed my forehead, nose , cheeks, and lips. It felt good on my hot face.

That's when I noticed his eyes. They were black. "Edward?" I asked. "Yes, love?" he asked. "When was the last time you went hunting?" I asked him. "Um …. I don't know. But I don't want you to worry." he said. "Edward your eyes are as black as pavement. You need to hunt." I said. Looking him straight in the eye. "And leave you here alone? I don't think so." he said. "Edward I wont be alone. I'll have Alice and Esme." I said. He sighed. "No im not leaving you." he said. "Edward, I'll be fine. Stop worrying." I said trying to convince him.

He sighed. "Fine but not for long really quick." he said. "okay. It's better than nothing I guess." I said. "But I have one condition. I'm going to text you the whole time." he said. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll go tell Alice. You get some rest. I'll be leaving in one hour." he said and kissed my forehead. " okay. Can you wake me up before you leave please." I begged.

He smiled. "Fine. Now you need to go to sleep." he said and wrapped the blanket around me. I nodded and closed my eyes. Then I soon fell asleep.

I was woken up by a shake. "Bella sweetheart im leaving put your cell phone on the bedside table. I will text you later to make sure your okay. Just like we planned. Also Alice will be with you every minute up till I get back." Edward said. "okay." I mumbled and nodded half asleep. Edward laughed kissed my cheek and went downstairs.

I heard the door downstairs shut a car start and the bedroom door open. "Bella? Are you up?" Alice asked. "Now." I said sitting up. "oops! Sorry Edward said he woke you up and I thought you were up still. Sorry." she apologized.

I shook my head. "It's okay I needed to get up anyway." I said. "no you didn't you need your rest." she said. "Yeah but Edward wants me to text him so he knows I'm okay." I said. Alice shook her head.

"That boy he's way to overprotective." she said. "You just now noticed that." I said. We laughed. Then my phone vibrated on the bedside table. It said one new text message and of course it was from Edward.

R U OK? - Edward

.- Bella

UR SURE? -Edward

POSITIVE.-Bella

YA!-Edward

LUV U 2!-Bella

GO 2 SLEEP.-Edward

.-Bella

U NIGHT.-Edward

LUV YA 2!-Bella

With that he went hunting and I talked with Alice a little bit. Well, actually we talked for about two hours. Until I was beat.

"Bella you should get some rest. You look beat." Alice suggested. I sighed. "Fine I am pretty tired." I said. Alice nodded. "Edward will be here when you wake up." she said. I nodded. I laid down and closed my eyes. I drifted off into what I hoped a nightmare less dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Bpov

I was half awake. I felt hot and sweaty. I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness. I turned over and touched something cold. It hurt my ribs so I cried a little.

"Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to wake you." I heard Edward say. "S'okay." I said groggy. "You should go back to sleep." he said "I'll try I am still kind of tired." I told him.

"I can tell." he said with a laugh. I smiled and half laughed. I closed my and was soon asleep. But later that same night I woke up again hot and sweaty. I didn't feel good either. I felt gross and nauseous. "Bella, sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" Edward asked me in a concerning way. "I'm hot and sweaty and I feel nauseous and I cant breath." I told him.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled. Even though it wasn't necessary. Carlisle came through the door a second later. "What's the problem?" he said. "Bella's not feeling well she says she's feeling hot." Edward said automatically.

Carlisle nodded. "let me go get a couple of things and I'll be back." he said and was gone. Then was back before I could blink.

I started to feel dizzy. I felt myself sit up. Then I felt even more nauseous than before. "Oh no!" I heard myself say. I got up off the bed and stood up which just hurt my legs.

I started to walk to the bathroom but I had to stop and use the wall for support. Edward was there in an instant. Then we were all of a sudden in the bathroom. Which just made me more nauseous.

I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted this to all be over. I started to violently puke into the toilet. Edward held my hair back. I started to cry from being so overwhelmed. It just made it harder for me to breath.

"Bella, try and calm down please for me." Edward said. I stopped crying which helped. Carlisle came in the bathroom then. I had finally stopped throwing up.

He went over to Edward and was talking in a hushed tone. But I still heard them. "Edward she shouldn't be throwing up. "It's not one of the side affects from the medicine. It might be from the plane crash I'm not sure ." Carlisle said. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked him.

"I have to take her to the hospital to run some tests." Carlisle said. "NOOO!" I yelled. "It's only going to be for a couple of days enough for me to make sure your going to be okay." Edward said. He gave me his crooked smile. The smile I couldn't resist.

I sighed but nodded. "Fine." I said. Edward bent down to the floor beside me and kissed my forehead. "Thank you." he mumbled. I sighed again.

I didn't bother getting dressed, I was just going to have to get in one of those hospital gowns anyway. So we just left. Carlisle drove his car and me and Edward followed in the Volvo.

"Are you feeling any better, Bella?" Edward asked after a long period of silence. I nodded. He reached over to hold my hand. "Two days tops." he said. Meaning we were going to only be at the hospital for two days. I would like to see that happen.

"uh huh. I'm sorry. I just hate the hospital." I said. " I hate seeing you in there." he said. "But it's for your own good. So that I know your going to be okay." he continued. "Fine. But if were not gone in a week I'm going to explode." I said. "We won't stay past a week. I promise." he said. "How are you so sure?" I asked. "Because I don't want to see you explode." he said.

I smiled and laughed. "It's been awhile since I heard you laugh like that." he said. "Yeah. Well it's kind of hard to laugh when your laying in hospital bed and throwing up all the time." I said.

"Hey were going to fix this." he said. "Promise?" I asked. "I promise." he said. Then kissed the hand he was still holding onto.

We were at the hospital before I knew it. Edward carried me in. We followed Carlisle to a room. Edward set me down on the bed. "Edward you need to fill out these papers for Bella." Carlisle said handing Edward a clipboard with papers attached to them.

"I'll be back in a minute." Carlisle said then left the room.

Edward nodded and he started to fill out the papers. "Bella, you've had a long night. Why don't you go get the gown on and get some rest?" Edward said. I nodded. "There's a gown over there." he said.

I walked over to get it and tripped on my feet. Edward was there before I hit the ground. "What am I going to do with you?" he said shaking his head and handing me the hideous hospital gown. I smiled and he kissed me.

"Get some rest." he said pulling away. "Okay." I said and started putting on the gown. I climbed into the hospital bed and pulled the covers over me. My arms and ribs started to hurt after that. Then they started throbbing.

I put my hands over my arms as if to hold them in place. My ribs started to hurt more and more. I leaned down over my stomach and started to cough.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward said urgently. I shook my head. He picked me up off the bed and took me to the bathroom. I think he thought I was going to throw up. He was right. The next I started to throw up.

I looked down and saw that there was a red liquid in the toilet. It was blood. My blood. The last thing I heard was Edward yelling "BELLA!" the last thing I saw was Edward's worried face. The last thing I felt my head hitting the hard floor and the blood rushing out .


	10. Chapter 10

*****sorry i havent posted in a long time. a really long time. but** **here is the next chapter. hope you like it. also if u guys are sick of the story and dont like it i can always stop. tell me what i should do continue with the story or stop. k on with the story!*****

I wake up and my head feels numb. I dont move and at first i hear nothing. I wait a minute and then i hear a distant beeping noise. My eye's flutter open. At first it's silent and next i see Edward. "Oh, thank god!" I heard Edward say. Then I feel him kiss my nose,cheeks,chin,forehead,and finally my lips.

"Edward." I managed to say after he pulled away. Even though it took all my strength. "Shhh! it's ok. Just relax okay?" He said probably understanding by the way i spoke that it was hard. I wanted to nod but i couldn't.

Edward pulled a chair up to my hospital bed. He held my hand. For awhile we just stared into each other's eyes not saying anything. I didn't know what to say because i had no idea what was going on. I dont think Edward said anything because by his expression was relieved and a little in shock.

After a little while longer, I finally said something. "What's up with you?" I asked curiously. All he did was stare at me like a blind man who just saw the clouds for the first time.

"Bella, you didn't wake up for an entire week. You scared the shit out of me. Don't ever do that to me again." He said. "Do what? Not wake up for a week?" I said a little confused. Did i do something before that? " Well, that and fainting and everything else." He said.

"Everything else . . . Fainting . . . Edward what are you talking about?" I said. "You mean you don't remember anything? Vomiting? Falling? Hitting your head?" He said sounding a little puzzled. "What?" I said while reaching to my head and touching it and touching it where I must have hit it.

I whimpered. Tears started running down my cheeks. Edward wiped them away with his cold hand which made my head instantly feel better. "Do you remember Bella?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Carlisle!" Edward called. Carlisle was here in an instant. "Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed when he saw that i was awake. "She doesnt remember what happened before she collapsed." Edward told Carlisle.

"That is to be expected. Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. "My head feels numb and i can't feel anything. I can move i just can't feel myself move." I told him. At the corner of my eye i saw Edward give Carlisle a concerned look.

"Completely normal you haven't moved for a week." When Carlisle said that i saw Edward go back to his normal expression.i nodded

"Bella, can you try and remember what the last thing you remember is? Think really hard." Carlisle said and waited patiently while i thought.

I started getting flashes of images. One of blood in a toilet and the other of Edward with a worried look on his face. Then i heard someone yell my name . . . Edward maybe. Then i remember hitting my head hard on something.

My hand flew to the side of my head where i touched it earlier. Then i remembered it perfectly."I remember now." I told both Carlisle and Edward.

"Okay good! That's really good acctually." Carlisle said. I smiled. "Why did i throw uo my blood and pass out though?" I aksed. " I found a broken blood vessel that was in your stomach which instead of food made you throw up blood." He explained to me.

"And my head?" "Your head will be fine. A couple of stitches. You fell pretty hard. But luckily no concussion. I still haven't figured out why you fainted. Maybe just form the sight of it." Carlisle explained.

I nodded. Carlisle's pager went off and he promised us he would be back soon. Then he was out the door. I tried to sit up and every part of my body just ached. I grit my teeth and held my breath. I layed back down and exhaled.

I looked at Edward with an annoyed look on my face. He chuckled and helped me sit up. Edward did it so gentle i barely felt it.

He kissed my forehead. "So what did i miss in the week while i was out?" i asked Edward. " Not much." "Really?" " Yeah, pretty lonely hear without you." "Yeah! Right!" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

" It is!" He said. "Okaaaay!" I laughed. Which hurt my ribs. I took a quich intake of breath. My hands flew to my ribs. Edward was at my side in an instant.

"Love, What hurts?" "Never mind, It's gone." I said. He climbed into the hospital bed with me amd pulled me to him. Gently not to hurt me. I layed my head down on his chest.

" I love you so much, Bella!" Edward said.

" I love you to , Edward"

**** KINDA SHORT I KNOW SORRY! KINDA RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS IF U WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY AND HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT I SHOULD WRITE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!****


	11. Chapter 11

It has been exactly one week since i have woken up. I have finally gotten the strength to sit up on my own. I am finally able to feel myself move.

Carlisle is running test by test on me. All of them not showing any kind of reason why im so sick. Edward can tell im getting really tired of all these tests.

"Bella, we are going to run only a couple more 's not much more i can run. Also none of them are showing anything." Carlisle said.

"k. Good." I said relieved. "Thank you, Carlisle!" Edwrd said and smiled. Carlisle nodded and walked out.

I looked at Edward and sighed in relief. He smiled.

"Does that mean i get to go home soon?" I asked. "Maybe." He said. "Really?" I said.

He laughed. "I'm serious. I'm sick of the hospital. I swear they no me by heart now!" I said. "That's just because your so clusmy." He laughed.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically. He kissed my forehead. "It al deoends on what the test results are." He said. "And if there ok can we go?" I Asked.

He shrugged. I sighed and looked away. I heard him chuckle. Carlisle came back in then.

"Okay, Bella i am going to have to take a blood sample and swab your throat." Carlisle said. I groaned. "Okay!"

Edward held my hand as Carlisle drew the blood. I felt the needle poke into me and looked away into Edward's eyes.

They were filled with pain and worry. But i also noticed they were black. I thought for a minute. When was the last time he had been hunting?

Carlisle was done drawing blood and he needed to swab my throat. He was done and said he would be back later to tell us the results.

After he left the room and was for sure down the hall i asked Edward " When was the last time you went hunting?"

"Not sure. But you don't need to worry about that." He said.

"No, Edward. I kinda do because you need to hunt i have been fine for a week. You need to go hunting." I said.

"Bella, you can't even get up and out of the bed on your own. Your not fine." He said.

"Edward i will be fine here alone for a couple days. I promise!" I said trying to not raise my voice.

"Bella, i'm not going so just drop it!" He said close to raising his voice.

"Why not!" I said now raising my voice. "I am not leaving you by yourself!" He said lowering his voice.

"But I won't be by myself though."

"Yea you will!"

"Carlisle will be here!"

"Not all the time though Bella." He said rainsing his voice again.

"I don't need to be babysat!" i said now mad. he was treating me like a 2 year old.

"That is not what i said!" He said.

"Yes Edward it kind of is." I slightly screamed.

"Bella just be quiet and go to sleep." I wouldn't have been as hurt if he didn't say it as harsh as he did.

As soon as he said it i knew he regretted it. I could see it in his eyes. "Bella i'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that." He said.

But i was to upset to talk to him. I just shook my head amd tried to turn on my side. But i couldn't. Edward helped me.

When i was on my side I closed my eyes so i wouldn't look at him.

"Bella i'm so sorry." He whispered to me. He kissed the top of my head and whispered "I love you!"

I guess i was really tired because that was the last thing i heard before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning and Edward wasn't in the room. I waited a couple minutes just looking around the room hoping he would walk in. He never did. Then I began to worry what if he was mad at me.

A couple tears slipped from my eyes. Then the door opened. It was Edward. All of the worry went away instantly and I walked over to my the side of my bed and held my hand.

"Bella, i'm sorry for last night i did not mean it - " He started to apoligize but i cut him off. "It's okay it was my fault. I overeacted." I said. He shook his head. I sighed and looked away knowing i wasn't going to win this.

I looked back at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I was talking to Carlisle." He said. "Did he get the tests back." I asked.

Edward nodded. "What did they say." "Nothing is wrong. We can't find anything." " Isn't that a good thing?" I asked

Edward nodded again. " So do we get to go home?" I asked. Edward looked down. "Bella, Carlisle wants to keep you hear for a little longer just to make sure you don't get sick again and so you can heal."

"Edward! I want to go home i cant stay here any more. I'm tired of this place!" I said. "I know," He said holding my hand. "But i'm not going to let oyu go home until i know your 100 percent okay." He said.

I sighed. He kissed my forehead. "You hungry?" he asked. I shook my head. " Bella you need to eat. You didn't eat yesterday and you haven't had anything today."

I didn't realize that I haven't eaten in 2 days until he said it. I wasn't even hungry. "Edward i'm not hungry at all. I dont wat anything." I told him.

"Thirsty?" He asked. "A little." I said. "I will go and get you some water be right back okay?" I nodded.

He left the room vampire speed. I saw him slow down and go human pace when he walked into the hallway though.

I felt really tired. My eyelids felt heavy. I held on til Edward got there.

"It's ok love you can sleep." He said after i took a sip of water. I nodded. He pulled chair up to the side of my bed. He started to hum my lullaby. I was fast asleep.

_The room i was standing in was pitch black. I couldn't see anything. Then a door opened and light shined through. I saw it was Carlisle. "Edward, i'm sorry!" Carlisle said. I was confused. Another light shined to a corner of the room and I saw Edward slumped in a chair. _

_He was dry sobbing. I walked over to him and got down on my knees. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't look up. I looked at Carlisle He was watching Edward to. _

_"Edward look at me please." I begged. He looked at Carlisle. "Im sorry Edward we did everything we could." Everything they could. What was he talking about?_

_"Was she in any pain?" Edwrad asked. Carlisle shook his head. " Can i see her?" Edward asked. _

_"Yea, you know what room." Carlisle said. Why couldn't they see me and who is her and she? I followed Edward out the room._

_We came to a room and Edward walked in. I followed him in and he walked to a operating table. When I caught up to him I saw the face on the table. It was me. Edward started dry sobbing even more now. "Bella I'm so sorry!" He said between sobs. _

_Then he started yelling my name. "Bella! Bella! Bella!" _

I woke up and sat straight up in the bed. My eyes were wet and I was sobbing. Edward sat on the bed and pulled me to his chest. i just sat there and sobbed.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

I was watching my angel sleep peacefully on the bed when out of nowhere she started shaking and sweating.

I ran to her side and was debating on waking her up or not. As tears started running down her face i knew she was having a nightmare.

"Bella!Bella! Bella!" I said. She woke up and jumped. She was sobbing and breathing heavily. I pulled her to my chest.

I wondered what her dream was.I also recognized that she hasn't had a nightmare in awhile.

Bella still wasn't calm and she started hiccuping. "Bella, love, calm down. It was just a dream. Okay?" I said trying to calm her.

She started taking in deep breaths and it sounded like she was gasping. I rubbed small circles on her back and kissed the top of her until she calmed down.

When she was finally calmed down and with only a few tears falling she laid her head down on my chest. I wiped the remaining tears away with my thumb.

Her face was pale except for her eyes and nose. They were red from crying. I touched my hand to her cheek knowing the cold would comfort her. It did.

I removed my hand and kissed her cheek. "You feeling better now,love?" I asked. " you." She said.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" I asked really curious. She shook her head. "Could help?" I told her.

"Nothing. I was just being a wimp. There was no reason for me to act like that." She said and I completely disagreed with her even though I didn't even know what her dream was about.

"I'm sure that's not true Bella. What was it about?" I asked again. "I died." She whispered so low that a human couldn't hear it. I saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Shhh! Bella, hey it was only a dream none of it was real. You're okay and I will let nothing hurt you." I said trying to comfort her, but I was also telling the truth. I would not let anything hurt her again.

"Edward, I want to go home!" She said as her voice cracked. And I wanted to take her home knowing she was comfortable and not have to sleep in a hospital bed.

"I know,love, but right now it's best for you to stay here. I'm sorry." I told her hating to have to tell her no.

She nodded holding back tears. "Bella, it's okay to cry." I told her. "No, Edward it's not. All i do is cry!" She told me.

"Bella you have a perfectly good reason to. Any other human in your position would do the same thing." I told her.

She sighed and her shoulders dropped. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you!" I told her. "I love you too!"

"Hungry, love?" I asked her. She hasn't ate in the past three days and I was getting really worried. She shook her head.

"Bella you are eating something you haven't ate in three days."

"But, Edward I'm not hungry. Nothing sounds good anyway."

"Well, You are eating later. Want something to drink?" I asked. She nodded.

"Water please!" She said. " Your wish is my command." I told her. She smiled and closed her eyes as I kissed her cheek and was forced to walk at human speed.

When I got to the cafeteria a bunch of the nurses were staring at me. They were thinking of nothing but how sorry they were for both of us.

as i got to the vending machine and getting Bella's water a nurse came up behind me. "Umm . . . Edward is it?" She asked. I nodded. "I am sorry to hear about your wife. I hope she is better and out of here soon." She told me.

"Thank you." I told her. She turned around and walked out of the cafeteria. I also left. When I got back to Bella's room Carlisle was there.

I walked over to Bella, opened her water, and handed to her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Anything new?" I asked Carlisle. "Bella has a fever i gave her some medicine that should help. "

I nodded. "Also, Bella you haven't had any food in your system for awhile so that doesn't help. I know you said your not hungry but start small crackers or something." Carlisle said.

Bella sighed but nodded. "After you eat something your headache and fever will most likely go down." Carlisle said. "Thank you, Carlisle." I said. Carslisle nodded and left.

"How come you didn't tell me your head hurt?" I asked Bella after Carlisle left. "Didn't hurt then." She said with a shrug.

I put my hand to her head trying to make her feel better. I'm guessing it worked because she sighed and closed her eyes.

After awhile when I pulled my hand away not wanting to make her forehead numb. She grabbed my hand and just put it to her cheek.

I chuckled and climbed in the bed next to Bella. Bella laid her head on my chest and rested there. Bella was all comfortable and I wanted nothing to disturb her.

Then my phone vibrates and Bella sits up against the back of the bed so I can answer my phone. I looked at my phone. It was a text from Alice saying that the family was coming over to the hospital to see Bella later.

I sighed. I didn't want the family to come all Bella needed was rest. "What?" Bella asked. "Alice said the family is coming down later to see you." I told her

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked. "Bella you need your rest."

"I have gotten enough rest. I will be fine!" She laughed and kissed me.


End file.
